


Fall Through the Cracks

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabble [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and otherwise not fully realized stories, and/or small scenes not part of anything bigger. </p><p>This will grow over time. I can promise you that. Ratings and tags will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> You likely won't find anything profound here. Just a dumping ground to clear my head.

Cas watched the bob of Dean’s throat as he took in another mouthful of beer. The way his lips pouted to pull it from the rim of the bottle, then the little click of his tongue against his teeth as he swallowed it down. His jaw played with the deep shadows in the room, coaxed them velvet against his skin. Little flecks of bright red in his whiskers catching a sheen of light as it spilled from the hot lamp on the table. 

He was beautiful bathed in shadow. To Castiel, as always, Dean couldn’t spend a moment where he wasn’t flirting with light and dark. A tantalizing tightrope act as relevant to good and evil as it was to rogue lamplight in the aching hours of the night. 

“Why are you staring?” Dean asked quietly, his eyes swinging over in sweet synchrony with a tilted smile. Slow and methodical, his movements betrayed the heavy hum he was probably feeling in his mind right about now. The aura of ferment clinging in his cotton shirt cementing it; Three sheets to the wind.

Castiel believed that was the idiom. 

He’d been folded next to Dean for a couple hours, toes tucked under his thigh, no words exchanged, until he pulled the beer from Dean’s hand and licked a hot, wet spot into his bottom lip. It’d been just the quiet record music playing through the front room, and the rustle of Dean’s book chasing the silence from the air before that. But, now Cas could taste the heady hops sitting on Dean’s mouth. 

_\--Barley and citrus--_

And, he could feel the jumpy heat of Dean’s tongue as it flirted from his mouth in easy reply to Cas’ shift closer. His unapologetic touch. 

Whatever book Dean was reading tumbled from his lap, clunked to the floor with a muffled clip. He’d probably just lost his page. Probably pushed the delicate paper blend into a fold--something Sam would be sure to notice and berate him for later. 

“These are archives,” he would say, his jaw popping forward, his hand flicking through his hair as punctuation, and Dean would shrug. Blurt something to make his brother mad. Cas would sit back quietly and watch the two of them perpetually dance around what they actually wanted to talk about.

_When are you gonna tell me you and Cas are a thing?_

_Never. It’s none of your business._

But, for now, it didn’t matter. It was just a book, and it could earn all the bent pages it needed for Cas to steal Dean’s attention away. 

\---

Cas laid a heavy kiss onto Dean’s hot cheek, imagined that he could will the flush away. Imagined he could calm him back down again just as quickly as he seemed to be able to rile him up. But, it always took Dean hours to lose that glow. Lately, it clung to him for longer. It seemed to be repainting him. Lifting the tired draw of his eyes and perking them up again. It was amazing what a little love could do for someone. 

He took a drink of Dean's beer, hand-warmed and mostly empty, then passed it back. “It’s good,” he said letting their fingers sit together on the bottle for just a little longer than was necessary. Just long enough to watch that crooked smile take Dean's face again.

  



End file.
